goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot While looking at the Dragon Radar, Danny Dog notices that all of the Dragon Balls are starting to be gathered together. He and Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, who were also searching for the Dragon Balls, head out to investigate and end up at the Beijing Mountains’ eternal wall of ice, where coincidentally, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are also training. Dr. Putin summons Shenron and wishes for Dr. Gorbachev’s lab to be released from the ice. The ice begins to break away and a building emerges. Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō and Danny Dog look on in disbelief, when they are suddenly attacked by Dr. Putin’s bio soldiers. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki show up to save Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, but are overcome by three mysterious fighters, while Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō and Danny Dog escape. Dr. Putin and his bio soldiers soon appear at the Momoyama residence in Challenge Island, and request that Mitsuo Kawashima come with them. He refuses and easily defeats the Biomen, but Dr. Putin kidnaps Nyakkii Momoyama to force Mitsuo Kawashima to go back with him to the lab. There, Mitsuo Kawashima is forced to fight three bio-warriors, but it soon becomes apparent he’s no match. Nyakkii Momoyama discovers that Dr. Gorbachev's goal is to obtain the body of the strongest person so he can be revived. Nyakkii Momoyama informs them that Sophie the Otter is now the strongest girl in the world. Danny Dog informs Sophie the Otter of the situation, and she heads out to find Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima. She arrives at Dr. Gorbachev's lab and is greeted by Eric, Steven and Keith, Dr. Putin’s three bio-warriors. Sophie the Otter defeats Steven by bursting through him with the Kaiō-Ken, but is then sealed up in ice by Keith. Fanny Fox, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear arrive to back her up, but are at their wit’s end against Steven. Using the Kaiō-Ken, Sophie the Otter breaks free from ice and defeats the two remaining bio-warriors. Sophie the Otter confronts Dr. Wednesday, demanding he give Nyakkii Momoyama back, but Dr. Gorbachev just wants Sophie the Otter’s body. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, who have been brainwashed by Dr. Gorbachev, appears and a battle between the heroes commences. Fanny Fox tries to stop Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, but they simply swat her away. Being unable to stop them from fighting, Fanny Fox’s anger explodes, shattering Dr. Gorbachev's brainwashing devices on Kirinta Kusano an Satomi Hiroyuki. Dr. Gorbachev is stunned by Fanny Fox’s power and decides he must fight Sophie the Otter himself. He begins to break his robot body free from the wall, subsequently knocking Dr. Putin down an energy shaft, killing him. Everyone watches on in horror, including Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear, who have freed Nyakkii Momoyama. The true battle begins, and Dr. Gorbachev seems to have the upper hand. Even the three-person Kamehameha of Sophie the Otter, Mitsuo Kawashima, and Mason Saitō has no effect on him. Soon, Sophie the Otter and Kirinta Kusano are the only ones left able to fight. Sophie the Otter resorts to using a Kaiō-Ken powered Kamehameha, which merely knocks Dr. Gorbachev into space. Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but Dr. Gorbachev interrupts her before she can throw it by shooting ki blasts at her. The others fly up to distract him so Sophie the Otter can successfully throw the Spirit Bomb. Sophie the Otter lets it fly and it’s a direct hit. Dr. Gorbachev's brain is destroyed and peace once again returns to Earth. Transcript *(Beijing Mountains, China, June 23, 2014) *Kirinta Kusano: We should've known the Beijing Mountains would be like this. *Satomi Hiroyuki: They've been frozen solid for all eternity. We can't even make scratches in them. *Danny Dog: Fanny and Mason, look! It's happening again. They've been appearing one after another since it started 3 days ago. *Fanny Fox: Look, Danny! There's another one! *Danny Dog: I told ya and Mason. Look, there's the 6th one. Come on, let's go. *Fanny Fox: Danny Dog, it's so cold out here. *Mason Saitō: We're freezing! *Danny Dog: I know Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. They say the show in the Beijing Mountains never melt no matter how hot it gets. You two just have to be tough, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. Laughs Boy, we sure were lucky, I tell you two. I was just playing with Nyakkii Momoyama's Dragon Radar and the Dragon Balls started gathering by themselves! I knew something was up once I saw four of them flashing on the radar and I knew it wouldn't be long before more showed up. I just hope you two didn't tell anybody where we were going. *Dog sneezes *Danny Dog: Fanny Fox, are you and Mason Saitō absolutely sure you two didn't tell anybody where we were going? *Fanny Fox: Of course not, Danny. Mason and I didn't. But just between me, Mason and you, what exactly ask the Eternal Dragon anyway? *Danny Dog: A sweet dinner date with my girlfriend Clara Murakami. Holy Maple Town, there's all 7! *Dr. Putin: Come out, Eternal Dragon! Come out and grant me my request! *Kirinta Kusano: Hmm, what?! *Fanny Fox: Hey Danny Dog and Mason Saitō, up there! *Danny Dog: Yeah? Oh no! Come on, hurry! *Shenron: Tell me what you desire. I'll grant one wish, no matter what it may be. *Dr. Putin: Eternal Dragon, my mentor Dr. Gorbachev lies frozen inside these icy walls that even the great sun cannot melt. I want you to melt this frozen tomb so l can wake him up! *Shenron: As you wish. *Dr. Putin: Yes! That's awesome! *Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Now, I bid you farewell. *Fanny Fox: Aahh! *Mason Saitō: Whoa! *Danny Dog: Wow! *Dr. Putin: Dr. Gorbachev is free and sweet revenge will soon be ours. After 50 years of waiting, we can finally put the Soviet Union's greatest plan into motion! The world will be ours! *Putin cackled very evily as Dr. Gorbachev's laboratory is free from the ice. *Dr. Putin: Yes! YES!! *see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" *title of the film appears shortly afterward, 5 seconds later, CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA by Hironobu Kageyama begins playing as the intro inspired by Dragon Ball Z plays. *Danny Dog: What's this building doing here? *Fanny Fox: Do you feel that? *Danny Dog: You mean that uncomfortable creepy feeling?I *Mason Saitō: Now where's the entrance to this place? *Danny Dog: I think it's time for us to get out of here! *Dog sprints away but is blocked by a Bio soldier. *Fanny Fox: Huh? Huh?! Danny! *Fox rushes to Danny Dog, but is ambushed and punched up by three bio soldiers. Kirinta Kusano grabbed one of the bio soldiers' hand and stopped him. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano...and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Dog gasps to see Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Kirinta Kusano: Fanny Fox, what are you and Mason Saitō doing here? *Danny Dog: It's Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! *Dog faints as the bio soldiers are ready to take on Kirinta Kusano and his girlfriend. The bio soldiers attacked, but Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are very strong for them. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki brutally slash up the bio soldiers with their swords and blast them to bits. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta...and...Satomi? *Kirinta Kusano: Hmm. *Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are soon overwhelmed by three mysterious fighters.] *Fanny Fox: Kirinta and Satomi? *Mason Saitō: Hey Danny Dog, wake up! *Danny Dog: Moaning Fanny.....Mason? *Dog gets up. *Danny Dog: What happened? *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki saved us. *Danny Dog: Oh, yeah. I remember now. Hey, you two are not afraid of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki at all! They're our best friends. *Fanny Fox: But Mason and I wonder why Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki just disappeared. *Danny Dog: Listen to me, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. Don't tell anyone about what happened today! *Mason Saitō: Why not? *Danny Dog: Because you both promised you two wouldn't, remember?! *Fanny Fox: Well, my family does get worried about our friends. *Danny Dog: There, you see?!! Don't tell a soul! Got that?! *Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō: Yes. *Danny Dog: Come on. Let's get going Fanny and Mason! *to: Fanny Fox's house in Maple Town, Canada *Florence Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki were not seen today and they didn't visit our town as well. *Fredrick Fox: I know honey. We sure hope Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are okay. *Danny Dog: Listen Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, yiu two can't tell anybody what happened today! You both promised! *Fanny Fox: Gee, I wonder where Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki have gone. Someday, I'm gonna be a great scholar! *Fox began singing her version of Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡. *Fanny Fox: (singing) Oh! (X5) It's such a pain! Scary faced iguanas and dump trunks! Fleet footed flying squirrels and super cars! What should I do? I let out a cry. I put my notebook and pencil away and Saturn's rings, hey become a roller coaster! Someone stronger than me! Yeow! Can they really exist? Hey, hey, hey! Before I even realize, I step and step and jump! Off I, off I! Off I got with Kirinta! He and Satomi make things super exciting for me and Mason! Off I, off I. Off I go with Kirinta and Satomi! Oh, oh, they are. They are very strong! Kirinta and Satomi, I love you both so much! Kirinta and Satomi, I, I. Kirinta and Satomi, I, I! Kirinta and Satomi, I loge you two so much! *Florence Fox: Fanny, dinnertime. Fanny, dinnertime! Wake up, Fanny. *Fanny Fox: up Huh? It was a dream? *Florence Fox: How are you feeling? *Fanny Fox: Okay. *Florence Fox: That's strange. Fanny Fox doesn't fall asleep while reading her solar system book. I hope she is okay. *to: Challenge Island, Japan. *Danny Dog: This punishment is way too harsh for breaking the Dragon Radar! *Clara Murakami: Why the heck do we have to cook dinner?! *Danny Dog: That darn Nyakkii. It's because she's resting that we gotta do this! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Did you two say something? *Niisuke Momoyama: And what was this?! It was burning in the oven! *Danny Dog: Oh no! *Dog opens up the oven and smoke came out of the oven due to the dinner being burnt. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU AND CLARA MURAKAMI CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU?!!! *Danny Dog: HEY, CLARA AND I DIDN'T WANT TO COOK DINNER!!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Well, I got no choice! *Clara Murakami: What are you going to do? *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'll have to order some pizza! *rings. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Huh? *Niisuke Momoyama: Huh? *Clara Murakami: Huh? *Danny Dog: Huh? *Mitsuo Kawashima: offscreen Hey Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara! Coughs Where are you two? Can you two get the door?! *Shimajirō Shimano: Can we help you? *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara gasped as they saw the bio soldiers. *Bio Soldier #1: Is this Nyakkii Momoyama's house? *Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. *Bio Soldier # 2: Is Mitsuo Kawashima in, hanging out with his girlfriend Nyakkii Momoyama?! *Shimajirō Shimano: Yeah! *Bio Soldier #3: Where is Mitsuo Kawashima? *front door opens up. *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! *Kawashima stepped out of Nyakkii Momoyama and continued coughing for a bit due to the smoke from the oven. Mitsuo Kawashima stopped coughing. *Mitsuo Kawashima: What can I do for you guys? *Bio Soldier #4: Dr. Gorbachev wants to see you. Come with us. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Dr. Gorbachev? Never heard of him. Now leave my girlfriend's house please! *Nyakkii Momoyama: What's going on here? *Danny Dog: It's those guys again! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Well, what's going on? *Mitsuo Kawashima: Nothing Nyakkii honey. Go back inside sweetie. *Kawashima turns away, but the bio soldiers lunge at him with daggers and Mitsuo Kawashima easily defeats them with brutal punches and kicks. He hears clapping from Dr. Putin. *Dr. Putin: That's what I expect from you Mitsuo Kawashima. Excellent moves. You really are the strongest fighter in the world and Dr. Gorbachev will be very happy and pleased to meet you. *Mitsuo Kawashima: No! I already said I didn't want to go! *Nyakkii Momoyama: offscreen I think you better do what he says! *Kawashima turns around and becomes shocked to see Nyakkii Momoyama being held hostage by 2 bio soldiers. *Dr. Putin: Now, you wouldn't let anything bad happen to your girlfriend. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I think you should accept the invitation! It would be rude not to! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Oh well, I suppose you're right sweetie. *Dr. Putin: They told me you were generous kind and now I've seen it for myself. It's almost hard to believe. You, the strongest fighter in the world! laughter *Russian helicopter safely lands in front of the Momoyama residence. *Danny Dog: Oh......no!! *to: Fanny Fox's house in Maple Town, Canada at night. Sophie the Otter is in a hot tub in Fanny Fox's backyard. *Sophie the Otter: So they took Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima with them? *Danny Dog and Clara Murakami: Yeah! *Sophie the Otter: Well don't worry. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are masters of the martial arts, remember? They can take care of themselves. You two know that they've won the Benesse Martial Arts Tournament of 2013. They should be alrightalright, but where do you two think they took them, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami? *Danny Dog: Well, we think they've taken them to the Beijing Mountains in northeastern China. *Florence Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki got captured by the evil Russian scientist Dr. Gorbachev. This is awful! *Fanny Fox: I know mom. Sophie the Otter will get them! *Fredrick Fox: Stay alive Sophie. *Sophie the Otter: Flying Nimbus! *Freddy Fox: Now, you be careful out there Sophie. *Sophie the Otter: Yes! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Don't you think it's about time that you told us what you're going to do to us? Uh, listen, let my girlfriend go. It's me you want any way, isn't it? *Nyakkii Momoyama: He's right. I don't want anything to do with you guys, so why don't you just let me go home, okay? *Dr. Putin: Dr. Gorbachev, as you can see, I brought you Mitsuo Kawashima, just as you requested. *Dr. Gorbachev: Then get on with it! *Dr. Putin: Yes sir. Giggles *Nyakkii Momoyama: Screams *Mitsuo Kawashima: Nyakkii, no!! *whirring. *many lights turn on. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Huh? Huh? *warriors appear from the light. *Mitsuo Kawashima: What's going on? *Dr. Putin: Allow me to introduce my creations Mitsuo Kawashima. State-of-the-art biotechnological warriors! Eric! Steven! Keith! They're all highly skilled fighters. And now, Mitsuo Kawashima, we will see if you really are the strongest fighter in the world! *Mitsuo Kawashima: What are you trying to do, smash me? Well, all right! Do you want to see how tough I'm! *Dr. Putin: All right, then! It's show time! *Dr. Putin: It's incredible. Dr. Gorbachev told me he was a great fighter. But I still don't think he's any match for my creations. *Mitsuo Kawashima: KA....ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Kawashima fired his Kamehameha at the three biotechnological warriors, but Steven blocked it and reflected it with his hands. Keith and Steven gang up on Mitsuo Kawashima and delivered 2 powerful punches, sending him flying as Eric zaps him with his Electric Whip attack. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Can't you give a 6 year old human boy like me a break? *Nyakkii Momoyama: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BOYFRIEND?!!! *Dr. Putin: Oh, that was easier than I thought would be. Mitsuo Kawashima is said to be very strong and powerful. I never thought they take him out this easily. *Nyakkii Momoyama: You're a monster! *Dr. Putin: What?! A monster?! *Nyakkii Momoyama: You heard me. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and my boyfriend and even me are stronger than the Land of Make-Believe! But Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and I know someone who's a lot far stronger than them! *Dr. Putin: Who would that be? *Dr. Gorbachev: Yes, tell us. *Nyakkii Momoyama: What? Who's there? Come on! Who said that? *Dr. Putin: Silence! How dare you speak to Dr. Gorbachev like that! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Dr. Gorbachev? *Dr. Putin: Yes, and I'm his assistant, an expert in biotechnology. I'm Dr. Putin. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Dr. Gorbachev? Dr. Putin? Gasps My parents remembered learning about you two in school! You're responsible for those controversial biotechnology experiments in 1964 during the Cold War! *Dr. Putin: You're a very smart girl. That's correct. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Wait! But you can't be alive! My mom read that while you were conducting experiments in your lab in the Beijing Mountains in northeastern China, a sudden weather change caused a massive avalanche and you were both killed along with 1,200,000 Soviet, 300,000 North Korean soldiers and 500,000 Chinese soldiers! And that happened over 50 years ago, so how can you be who you claim to be? You should be dead. *Dr. Putin: You're right. We were buried in that avalanche, but I can assure you neither I nor Dr. Gorbachev is dead. But thanks to his scientific genius, we are both very much alive. Now please, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Gorbachev. *Nyakkii Momoyama: A brain?! Oh! *Dr. Putin: In the avalanche, Dr. Gorbachev's body was destroyed by the freezing cold! It was very unfortunate, but luckily his brain survived! *Nyakkii Momoyama: When you two were though to be killed, it was believed to be a punishment sent from the heavens for your inhuman experiments on selfish ambitions for the Soviet Union! *Dr. Putin: Silence! You imperialists have always been too stupid to understand anything about our scientific experiments! *Dr. Gorbachev: Enough. Now tell me Nyakkii Momoyama, who is the strongest fighter in the world? *Nyakkii Momoyama: Everyone knows that Sophie the Otter is! *Dr. Putin: Sophie the Otter? *Nyakkii Momoyama: That's what I said. *Dr. Gorbachev: Sophie the Otter? Hmm *Nyakkii Momoyama: Nobody stands chance against her, even she's attacked by a gang! *Dr. Putin: I don't believe it! *Dr. Gorbachev: I must meet this girl! Where is she now? *Nyakkii Momoyama: What are you going to do if I tell you?! *Dr. Putin: Just try to imagine the combination of the greatest scientific mind in the world and the strongest fighter in the world. With that type of power, Dr. Gorbachev will be unstoppable. Sounds like a brilliant plan, don't you think? evilly *Nyakkii Momoyama: You're insane! *Dr. Putin: And in no time, Dr. Gorbachev will be ruler of the world! Cackling *Dr. Gorbachev: You imperialists never understood my genius and I was always looked down upon like some kind of lunatic, but once my transformation is complete, I will have my revenge! *Nyakkii Momoyama: But your plan is impossible. *Dr. Gorbachev: Silence! *Dr. Putin: Oh, you doubt us? 3 days ago, a large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet patrolling the coasts of Tanzania was mysteriously destroyed in a flash, killing 3,000 Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force personnel. You must have heard about it. *to: The coasts of Tanzania 3 days ago. A large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet is patrolling and suddenly without warning, a large Planet Geyser energy blast struck and destroyed the large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet patrolling the coasts of Tanzania as well as destroying 2 large Japanese naval bases *Nyakkii Momoyama: offscreen You did that?! *Dr. Putin: Yes, we did. It was reported as some kind of strange phenomenon, but it was us all along, using some of Dr. Gorbachev's brilliant scientific techniques. It was another one of our successful experiments, the 1st phase of our plan in seeking revenge against the people who dared to challenge Dr. Gorbachev! And what happened off the coasts of Tanzania is only a small sample of what we are truly capable of! *Nyakkii Momoyama: whimpering *Dr. Putin: Nothing is impossible for us. If we wanted, we can turn the whole planet into a barren desert in a second! A word of advice: If you want us to spare your life, tell us where Sophie the Otter is, now! *Dr. Gorbachev: Wait. Yes! I'm sensing a powerful life force approaching. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Huh? Life force? *monitor turns on. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie! *Dr. Putin: What? *Dr. Gorbachev: Her power is very incredible! Sophie! She just might have the perfect body for me to inhabit. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie. *to: Maple Town, Canada. *Florence Fox: Be safe Fanny. *Fredrick Fox: Please be safe on your journey to the Beijing Mountains Fanny. *to: Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō piloting a Capsule Corp cruiser. *Fanny Fox: Thinking Mason Saitō and I will, mom and dad. *to: The Beijing Mountains in northeastern China. Sophie the Otter is on the Flying Nimbus. *Sophie the Otter: What is this place? *Dr. Putin: offscreen Are you Sophie the Otter? *Sophie the Otter: Yes sir! Now tell me what you have done with Mitsuo Kawashima and Nyakkii Momoyama. *Dr. Putin: offscreen They're with me inside the fortress. Try and see if you can find them. *Sophie the Otter: chattering It's cold! *Dr. Gorbachev: ominously. Now let's see how strong she is. *Dr. Putin: Attention bio fighters, go and attack the intruder! *Sophie the Otter: Hmm? *jumps out of the water, breaking free from the ice to attack Sophie the Otter. *Sophie the Otter: Ah-ah-ee-ee! *Sophie the Otter: Huh? *Sophie the Otter: It's so cold in here, I can't get any power! *the Otter continued running into she made it to a large room with floating traps. *Sophie the Otter: Now what? *floating ball shaped traps equip themselves with spikes and began to fly towards Sophie the Otter, but she easily dodges them. *Steven: Hmm? *Sophie the Otter: That's enough! *the Otter angrily fires her rapid energy blasts at the traps, destroying them all. Soon, Steven appeared and punched Sophie the Otter in the face and slammed her against the wall. Sophie the Otter user jumps off the wall and delivers a kick to Steven, but his armor is a bit strong. *Sophie the Otter: Wow! His armor is a bit strong! *is readying is arm cannon. *Sophie the Otter: Right! *the Otter begins to power up to full power and she flies up and brutally slams into Steven, smashing his armor and sending him flying with her. *Sophie the Otter: Kaio-ken! *the Otter uses her Kaio-ken attack, completely killing Steven for goodgood as he fell to the ground. *Sophie the Otter: That ton of armor was a good warm up. *to: The 2nd floor of the fortress. Sophie the Otter is ready to fight Keith. Sophie the Otter delivers a very powerful punch to Keith, knocking him down. Eric jumps in and tries to attack Sophie the Otter, but he vanishes everytime Sophie the Otter tries to punch and kick him. *Sophie the Otter: That's definitely no ilillusion technique. I couldn't trace his energy when he disappeared. *Eric and Keith ambush Sophie the Otter with punches and kicks, but Sophie the Otter fights back and delivers a powerful punch to Eric, knocking him out and delivered a painful kick to Keith. Sophie the Otter continued fighting off Eric and Keith until she gets zapped by Eric's Electric Whip and blasted by Keith's Freezing Fist attack *Sophie the Otter: I'm freezing all over! *Dr. Putin: Laughing Ah, Sophie! How do you like the way Keith's freezing blow feels? There's no way to escape! *Keith: Now I'm gonna seal you in your icy grave! *Sophie the Otter: No, you're not! *Dr. Putin: Finish her! *Fox and Mason Saitō stepped into the fight. *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō! *Fanny Fox: Hey Sophie! *Rabbit and Bobby Bear soon joined the fight as well. *Patty Rabbit: Eyaaaaah! *Sophie the Otter: Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear! *Bobby Bear: Hey, why didn't you tell me and Patty Rabbit about this? We're here to save you Sophie! *Dr. Putin: Darn it! Get them! *Keith: Take that!! Yah! *fired his Freezing Fist attack at Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, but they user their Ki energy to block it. *Patty Rabbit: Fanny Fox! *Rabbit punched Eric out of Fanny Fanny's way. *Patty Rabbit: Huh? *Eric: snarling Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG!!!!!! *equipped himself with his Electric Whip and tries to zap Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, but they've jumped out of the way. Eric electrocutes Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear with his Electric Whip attack. *Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!!!!!! *Fanny Fox: Patty!! Bobby! *then zaps and eletrocutes Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. *Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!!!! *the Otter is powering up to break herself free from the ice. Eric continues zapping Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō before throwing them up for Keith to encase them in ice with his Freezing Fist attack. *Sophie the Otter: KAIO-KEN!!!!! *the Otter powered up to full power and used the Kaio-ken to break free from the ice. *Keith: What?! *the Otter unleashed her Kaio-ken attacks on Keith and Eric, brutally killing them once and for all. Sophie the Otter then went over to Patty Rabbit and her friends who are still sealed in ice and their teeth are chattering. *Sophie the Otter: Patty Rabbit? Bobby Bear? Fanny Fox? Mason Saitō? *Patty Rabbit: Get us out of here! We're freezing! *Fanny Fox: Hurry! *sizzling. *Dr. Gorbachev: She's the one. chuckle. After 50 years of frozen sleep, at last the moment I have dreamed of has finally arrived. Once I get that body, I will become ruler of the world! Laughing. *to: A large side hallway. Sophie the Otter and her team are heading to the back of the fortress. *Bobby Bear: Patty Rabbit and I are still cold! We're frozen on the inside! *Fanny Fox: haltingly Mason and I know what you and Patty mean. *Patty Rabbit: Sophie, are you sure this is the way to where Mitsuo Kawashima is? *Sophie the Otter: Yeah. I'm pretty sure he and his girlfriend Nyakkii Momoyama are at the back of this fortress. So let's move it! *Dr. Gorbachev: Run as fast as you can. I'll be waiting for you. *Sophie the Otter: They must be up there. *the Otter, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō for up to the 2nd floor. *Sophie the Otter: Nyakkii! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie! *Fanny Fox: Sophie! *Patty Rabbit: Sophie! *Dr. Putin: Ah, welcome Sophie. Congratulations, you really are the strongest fighter in the world. *Sophie the Otter: Where have you got Mitsuo Kawashima?! Tell me now!! *Dr. Putin: So you want to know where Mitsuo Kawashima has gone to. Well, I've been preparing to turn him into one of my creations. *Sophie the Otter: What? *Mason Saitō: Hey Sophie, look! *Sophie the Otter: Huh? *Patty Rabbit: What is that? *Fanny Fox: Sophie, is that a human brain? *Nyakkii Momoyama: That's right Fanny Fox, but it's Dr. Gorbachev's brain. Everyone thought he died 50 years ago, but now he's come back to take over the world using his mad science! *Dr. Putin: Don't speak that way about the greatest scientific mind in history! *Nyakkii Momoyama: You're both evil! You only use your research for Russia's selfish ambitions! You should be ashamed! *Dr. Putin: What? *Nyakkii Momoyama: Just look how pathetic he looks clinging to life inside that jar! He should have died a long time ago! *Bobby Bear: How on Earth can he stay alive like that? *Putin cackling. *Dr. Putin: Together we found a way to do it! World domination was the Soviet Union and its allies' main goal and we knew the only way we can do it was to modify the human race with the biotechnology we developed. Unfortunately, before we can realize the Soviet Union's dream, Dr. Gorbachev died. But I was able to keep his brain alive by using this biotechnology. Soon, we would have gained control of the world for the Soviet Union and its allies, but an avalanche sealed Dr. Gorbachev inside an impenetrable wall of ice and snow. It was as if heaven itself was jealous of Dr. Gorbachev's power and genius and tried to seal his rate inside a frozen tomb. Now thanks to the Dragon Balls, we've been given another chance to realize the Soviet Union's dream. *Dr. Gorbachev: Think of it, Sophie. With your body and my brain, we'd be unstoppable. *Sophie the Otter: No kidding. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie, please get out of here! Dr. Gorbachev wants to take over your body!body *Dr. Putin: It's quite painless and you'd be a lot smarter with Dr. Gorbachev's brain instead of that low-class brain of yours. *Sophie the Otter: You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you get your hands on my brain! It won't happen! *Dr. Gorbachev: You don't have a choice. Your body belongs to me. *Sophie the Otter: Screaming *Fanny Fox: Sophie! *Mason Saitō: Sophie! *Patty Rabbit: Sophie! *Bobby Bear: Sophie! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie!! *Fanny Fox: You're hurting her! Let her go! *Dr. Gorbachev: It's time. Finish her off and begin the transfer. *Dr. Putin: Yes. *Fanny Fox: I'm gonna make you pay for this! *Patty Rabbit: Fanny! *Patty Rabbit: Yaaah! K-Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki *Kawashima is slowly walking down the stairs *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! *the Otter breaks free from the wires. *Dr. Putin: Gasps *Dr. Gorbachev: Sophie, you really are strong. I can't wait to have that power. *Sophie the Otter: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano, I'm so happy you and your girlfriend Satomi Hiroyuki came here to help us out. Thanks! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox, stay away!! *Kusano angrily punched Fanny Fox away. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta, why did you do that? *Mason Saitō: Whimpering *Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki growled aggressively as they began fighting and attacking Sophie the Otter. *Bobby Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *the Otter continued fighting Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki who have been brainwashed. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano! Satomi Hiroyuki! Sophie the Otter! *Putin cackling. *Dr. Putin: Now you'll see the power we possess. We even have Kirinta Kusano's mind and Satomi Hiroyuki's mind under our control. *Fanny Fox: Leave Kirinta Kusano and his girlfriend alone! *Dr. Putin: No, I'm afraid I can't do that. They're loyal servants of Dr. Gorbachev! Laughs *Fanny Fox: Growling *Sophie the Otter: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, please stop! *the Otter blocks Kirinta Kusano's attack as she continues fighting him and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Fanny Fox: No, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! Please stop fighting! Please stop it now! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I've had enough of this. Now get me out of here! *Patty Rabbit: But Nyakkii, we don't know how to! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Patty Rabbit, you and Bobby Bear are gonna have to cut off the power to this thing. *Bobby Bear: Yeah? You think so? Well, okay. *Fanny Fox: Stop it, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! Stop it! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox, run away! They're not the same as they used to be! *Hiroyuki punched Fanny Fox in the face as Sophie the Otter blocks her and Kirinta Kusano from attacking Fanny Fox. Sophie the Otter continued fighting off the brainwashed Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano, you and your girlfriend are not bad kids! Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, stop! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox, no! *Kusano begins to charge up an energy blast to kill Fanny Fox. *Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear and Mason Saitō: Fanny! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox! *the Otter jumped in the way and deflected Kirinta Kusano's energy blast away from Fanny Fox. Sophie the Otter continued fighting Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki who are brainwashed. *Fanny Fox: Sophie. Kirinta Kusano. Satomi Hiroyuki. *tears of fury in her eyes, Fanny Fox's anger exploded. * Fanny Fox: This is your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! *Fox screamed angrily as she unleashes her energy to severely damage the brainwashing devices on Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Dr. Gorbachev: Wh-what is this power?! *Fanny Fox: You Russians won't get away with this!P *Dr. Putin: Hey Fanny, you imperialist girl, what the hell do you think you're doing, huh? *Dr. Gorbachev: Putin, don't! Don't make her angrier. *Fanny Fox: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *Dr. Putin: Why don't you go home and rock back and fourth for a while, ya baby? *Dr. Gorbachev: No Putin! Stop it! *Fanny Fox: This is all your fault!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *Fox unleashed her ultimate fiery fury, causing extremely severe damage and destroying the brainwashing devices on Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki and knocking down Dr. Putin to the ground. *Bobby Bear: Let Nyakkii Momoyama go right now! *Putin stretched out his left hand and it became a machine gun since he's a robot. Bobby Bear ran and he began dodging the machine gun fire. The machine gun fire destroyed the force field imprisoning Nyakkii Momoyama, freeing her. Dr. Putin pointed his machine gun arm at Nyakkii Momoyama. Mitsuo Kawashima jumped in and chopped off Dr. Putin's left arm off, saving Nyakkii Momoyama and Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are free from the brainwashing, turning their eyes from red to back to normal.] *Sophie the Otter: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! *Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki: Huh? Sophie. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Fanny Fox! *Dr. Gorbachev: chuckle. This has been very entertaining. I never thought you would get this far. laughter. Roaring *Dr. Putin: Stammering Dr. Gorbachev! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Screaming *Dr. Putin: No! No! Wait! DR. GORBACHEV!!! *Dr. Putin: Dr. Putin! Doctor! *Dr. Gorbachev: Sophie, once I get your body, I will be able to discard this ugly metal shell and then I'll shall be able to fulfill my destiny and become the greatest scientist the world has ever known! Laughing *Nyakkii Momoyama: No! *Sophie the: Wow! His power is incredible! *Kirinta Kusano: It's him. So he's the one who was controlling our minds all along. *Satomi Hiroyuki: And now, HE'S GONNA PAY!!!! *Fanny Fox: Kirinta! Satomi! *Dr. Gorbachev: Give up. You'll never beat me! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Kamehameha! *Sophie the Otter, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear and Mason Saitō: together Ka-me-ha-me-ha! *Sophie the Otter: It didn't work! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Patty? *Sophie the Otter: He's really tough! I'll have to try the Kaio-ken! *Fox yelling *Sophie the Otter: Huh? *Fanny Fox: yelling *Sophie the Otter: No Fanny! Don't! *Dr. Gorbachev: Die! *Patty Rabbit: Even after all of that? *Dr. Gorbachev: Sophie the Otter is too powerful. I'll have to go to another planet. Release Date Theatrical release by Country *United States of America: June 28, 2014 *Japan: July 1, 2018 *Canada: July 2, 2018 *Mexico: July 5, 2014 *United Kingdom: July 8, 2014 *Ireland: July 11, 2014 *France: July 14, 2014 *Spain: July 18, 2014 *Portugal: July 23, 2014 *Italy: July 28, 2014 *Germany: August 3, 2014 *Greece: August 5, 2014 *Denmark: August 9, 2014 *Norway: August 15, 2014 *Sweden: August 21, 2014 *Finland: August 27, 2014 *Israel: September 3, 2014 *United Arab Emirates: September 8, 2014 *Qatar: September 13, 2014 *Egypt: September 18, 2014 *India: September 23, 2014 *Malaysia: September 27, 2014 *South Korea: October 2, 2014 *Taiwan: October 7, 2014 *Indonesia: October 15, 2014 *Singapore: October 21, 2014 *Thailand: October 25, 2014 *Philippines: October 27, 2014 *Brazil: November 3, 2014 *Columbia: November 8, 2014 *Argentina: November 14, 2014 *Australia: November 19, 2014 *New Zealand: November 25, 2014 *Turkey: December 2, 2014 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:2014 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Maple Town